


You Look Good. *I'd Suck You.*

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Season Specific/After Season 10, Oral Sex, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, We Hear Sam And Dean's Thoughts, Wincest - Freeform, Wounded Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn/what PlotTop!Dean, Bottom!SamNo Drama or Angst,Instead of sleeping I wrote this.WORDS:  3975 ~ Work is Complete.Not Season specific. Sometime after S10 while brothers are established in the bunker.A/N: What's different about this fic is you will read their minds as you read this fic. Their thoughts are written between asterix and written in italics. (Example: *That's just great!*) Things spoken out loud to each other are in quotes as usual. I hope this isn't too confusing.SUMMARY: The brothers return home after a hunt. Sam has an injury and goes to Dean for wound care with his shirt off. Things somehow turn toward sex. We get to hear their innermost thoughts as well as their dialogue with each other.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	You Look Good. *I'd Suck You.*

The Winchester brothers get back from a hunt at 2 in the morning. The bunker's empty.

Dean heads for the showers first. _*Ugh! I'm filthy!*_

Sam showers next and then goes to his room and gets dressed for bed. He gets dressed into sweats and as he's about to put his t-shirt on, he sees blood dripping onto the floor from the back of his left arm. _*That's just great!*_

He drops his shirt back onto his bed and touches the back of his left shoulder and his fingers come back bloody. "Fuck." He grabs the towel from off his head and places it on the bleeding wound. _*Dean better not give me any shit.*_ He walks down the hall and knocks on Dean's door. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" _*What is it now? I'm tired.*_

Sam goes in. "Can you check out my arm? I must have got cut or stabbed during the fight." _*It's just another battle wound.*_

Dean pats on his bed. "Have a seat." _*Let's have a look sasquatch.*_

Sam takes a seat next to his brother. _*Mmm, you smell nice.*_

Dean pulls the towel back gently just to take a peek at Sam's wound. _*Oh yeah. That sonofabitch got ya.*_ "Let me go get the first aid kit."

Dean leaves and returns quickly. He pauses at his bedroom door and looks over Sam's upper body like he's never seen Sam shirtless before. _*Damn Sammy. I'm not into dudes, but I'm INTO you!*_

Sam starts feeling self conscious. "What?" _*Do I have a zit?*_

"Nothing." He moves closer to Sam and touches Sam's uninjured arm. "Just never realized how well you've stayed in shape. I mean... you look good." Dean's blushing. _*I've said too much.*_ "Never mind. I'll shut up now." _*Fuck, my brother's hot.*_

Sam's also blushing. He had no idea that Dean ever looked at him the way he sometimes looks at Dean. _*Nice.*_ "Thanks." He smiles. "I guess." _*You're not bad looking yourself.*_

Dean sits on Sam's left side and removes the towel Sam's been holding to his wound. It's not bleeding as much now. Dean moves his hand over Sam's forearm. _*It'll be okay Sammy. I'll try to be as gentle as possible.*_

Sam gets chills over his whole body whenever Dean touches him. His nipples visibly harden and he gets goose bumps on his arms. His dick is also showing some interest, but not so much that it's obvious. At least not yet. He takes a deep breath as he watches Dean get antiseptic, gauze and a sutcher kit from the first aid box. _*I hope this doesn't last long. I need to go rub one out as soon as he's done.*_

Dean opens the small bottle of antiseptic with his teeth and pours it on some gauze before placing the gauze on Sam's wound. _*This antiseptic shouldn't burn... boy's a grown man now and I'm still thinking like I'm treating a 13 year old. He's CLEARLY a grown man. Get it together man.*_

Dean sucks on the bottle cap while concentrating and it's making Sam's imagination go crazy. He pictures Dean concentrating just as hard while sucking on Sam's cock. Sam keeps looking into Dean's eyes as they move so seriously over his task. Those lips of his are made to be kissed and how he's moving them over that bottle cap should be illegal. Sam moans. _*You're killing me Dean.*_

Dean looks into Sam's eyes and sees that they're blown. "You okay?" Dean is confused about his brother's reactions. "Am I hurting you?" _*I haven't even begun stitching yet.*_

Sam quickly snaps out of his sexual fantasy. He clears his throat and averts his eyes. "Um, yeah. No, I'm fine." _*Fuck me. Damn, I wish.*_

Dean thinks he knows what's going on. He feels an attraction towards Sam also. He's been at odds on what, if anything, he should do about this situation.

He puts the cap back on the bottle and opens the suture kit. He puts on the gloves from the suture kit and starts sewing up Sam's wound. _*Concentrate on the task at hand and ignore your dick.*_

Sam can't take his eyes off Dean's eyes as they concentrate over the task in front of him. Sure the needle piercing his skin hurts, but watching Dean has taken his mind completely off the pain. _*Your eyes are the perfect shade of green. I wonder what color they might change to while you're having sex or having an orgasm?*_

Dean placed 4 stitches in Sam's wound. He uses scissors from the first aid kit to cut the last stitch. He opens the bottle of antiseptic, once again with his teeth, and pours some on a clean gauze then blots it over the closed up wound. He puts the lid back on the bottle and blows on Sam's wound to keep the antiseptic from running. _*All done!*_

Sam can't take it. It's either stand up and walk out or lean over and kiss Dean's puckered lips as they blow on his wound. _*Fucking tease!*_

Dean's eyes look into Sam's. _*I know you want to kiss me.*_

Sam sees something there. _*Is he teasing me on purpose?*_

Dean leans forward. "All done." He licks his lips while looking at Sam's lips. _*If you're gonna kiss me, just do it.*_

 _*Fuck it.*_ Sam pushes the first aid kit aside and pushes Dean back onto the bed while kissing him.

Dean's dazed at first, but soon lifts his hands and grips Sam's hair and lower back while opening his lips to Sam's kiss. _*That's what I'm talking about! I knew he'd do it eventually!*_

Sam sucks Dean's bottom lip and then slides his tongue in to press against Dean's tongue. Dean tastes like whiskey. _*Of course he does.*_

Dean widens his legs allowing Sam to slide between them. Sam's tongue moves slow and steady over Dean's. Sam tastes sweet. _*Oh, but he is sweet! My sweet Sammy.*_

Sam presses his hips forward. _*Feels so good. Need more...*_

Dean gasps against Sam's mouth when Sam grinds against his groin. He holds Sam's face and kisses him while Sam continues to move his hips just right. Dean arches his back and moans. _*That's it Sammy. Don't stop.*_

Sam sucks kisses at Dean's neck below his ear. He keeps a steady rhythm. "Dean. I.. I.. Mmmm. Uh.. " Sam's voice is trembling. _*I'm gonna cum in my pants. I can't stop.*_

"Shhh." Dean kisses the side of Sam's face. "I know." Dean's breathing harder. "Don't stop." Dean's right on the edge. _*I don't care that you're my brother. I need you. I'm gonna cum while dry humping you and I'm okay with this.*_

Sam listens to Dean's breathing. How he holds his breath for a moment then starts panting again. He loves how Dean is giving as much as receiving. He lifts up his hips and Sam moves against him. Dean's fingers are in his hair and moving over Sam's bare back. _*That's it! Touch me!*_

Dean's hands slide into Sam's sweats and under his boxers so he can grab Sam's bare ass as they thrusts against each other. _*I'm so close. Harder Sam!*_

 _*Oh fuck! He's touching my ass! Fuck!*_ Sam starts losing any kind of rhythm. Two firm thrusts forward and his muscles tense up. "Dean!" He looks into Dean's eyes and sees that Dean is also coming undone beneath him. _*Fuck!*_

 _*That's it Sammy!*_ As soon as he saw Sam tense up and heard his name on Sam's lips during his orgasm, Dean cums. _*Sam!*_ The slow movement Sam's giving is perfect to help extend Dean's release. He can't breathe, let alone speak. His hand stays on Sam's neck as he gets lost in his multicolored eyes. _*Sammy, the things you do to me. Come here.*_ Dean pulls Sam down for a kiss and it's the best kiss he's ever given anyone in his life because this kiss is real. It's not fake like the kiss he gives a chick he picks up at bar. It's not meant to pacify anyone, like some girl he's dating. He's not kissing someone he thinks he might learn to love, like Lisa. This kiss belongs to his one true love and this love is real. _*Sam, I love you more than life itself.*_

 _*Dean.*_ Sam is breathless as he watches Dean orgasm beneath him. They're lost in each other's eyes. He's never seen anything as perfect as Dean climaxing. _*You're such a pervert Sam. You just practically fucked your brother.*_ Sam just finishes having these thoughts when Dean pulls him down for a kiss. Not just any kiss. Sam feels this kiss down deep in his soul. So much so, he's moved emotionally. _*Don't do it Sam. Don't you dare shed one tear!*_ His eyes gloss over, but he refuses to be a bitch. Not now. Not in Dean's arms. He lays his head on Dean's chest. "You're amazing." _*More than amazing, spectacular!*_

Dean smiles with his fingers in Sam's hair. "I love you too." _*Love's not a big enough word to describe how I feel.*_

They lay like this, quietly, for nearly 15 minutes. Sam listening to Dean's heart and Dean slowly fingering Sam's hair.

 _*Ugh! I'm sticky!*_ Sam breaks the silence. "Let's clean up." _*Dean will follow me.*_ He gets up off Dean and heads for the showers. Once at the doorway of the men's showers he yells down the hall, "Are you gonna join me?"

Dean comes out of his room. _*Glad you asked!*_ "Sure. Why not."

Sam gets undressed. He turns the shower on and it's instantly hot. He adjusts the temperature. He turns and sees Dean standing there naked and ready to join him. _*Damn he's hot!*_

Sam can't take his eyes off Dean's face. You'd think he'd be all about Dean's naked body. Sure, Dean's body is incredible, but it's his face that poems are written about. Artists long to see eyes and lips like his. His is the kind of face that graces their canvases. No one and nothing compares to his brother. _*Fuck.*_ Sam suddenly looks away. _*He's my brother.*_

Dean stands there naked in front of Sam for a little bit. _*You like what you see, little brother?*_ He's waiting on Sam to say something. Anything. He just stands there looking into his eyes. Dean wants to ask Sam so many things. _*How did you become so handsome? When did you get so fucking big? Is the little brother I grew up with still in there, somewhere?*_ Sam turns away as if he can hear what Dean's thinking. Dean quickly wraps his arms around Sam's body from behind. "Don't go." _*I'm so pathetic.*_

Sam feels Dean wrapped around him and he's home. _*I could never leave you, Dean. I should be begging you to never leave me.*_ He turns around and holds Dean. "You're always going to be my brother no matter what, right?"

 _*Are you kidding me?*_ "Nothing could change that. Not this..." Dean softly kisses Sam. "...or what happened earlier." Dean moves Sam's hair from his face.

"What if I want more?" _*Please don't freak out.*_ Sam reaches down and strokes his brothers hard cock. He kisses Dean on his neck. "I want to be as close as we possibly can. What if I need to feel you inside me?" _*I want you to fuck me senseless.*_

Dean feels Sam's body tremble against his as he says those last few words. _*I got you.*_ He kisses Sam's lips. "You'd still be my little brother that I can't live without." Dean moans at how good it feels being touched by Sam. He takes Sam's very hard dick into his hand and slowly strokes it. _*Figures you'd be bigger than me.*_

Sam licks Dean's neck and nips at his ear. _*I love how you taste and how you smell. I love everything about you.*_ "Please. I love you and need you so much." Sam's breathless. _*Fuck. Now I sound desperate.*_ He kisses Dean.

Dean kisses back. _*You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now, but not in the shower. Shower sex sucks.*_ He sighs, "Not here. Let's go back to bed." Dean's also breathless.

Sam relinquishes his hold on Dean's cock. Dean lets go of Sam. They finish cleaning up (Making sure not to get Sam's left shoulder wet.) and return to Dean's bedroom only wearing bath towels.

Sam removes the first aid kit from Dean's bed. He drops his towel and gets on the bed, on his back with his legs bent and spread open. _*I'm so ready for you Dean. Do whatever you want, I'm yours.*_

 _*Fuck Sammy!*_ Dean can't get enough of what he's seeing. "You know I'm good at remembering things?" He gets the lube from his nightstand.

"Yeah." Sam smirks. _*Remember how I told you I want you inside me?*_

Dean drops his towel and crawls over Sam's body. His heavy cock barely touching Sam's thigh. He's face-to-face with his brother.

Sam's eyes get big at seeing Dean crawl over him. _*Fuck yes! Come get some!*_

Dean tells him, "I'm going to remember all the places on you that make you moan." He kisses Sam's lips and Sam moans.

"The places that make you gasp for breath."

He nips at Sam's neck and he gasps.

"The places that make you say my name."

He licks, sucks and nibbles at Sam's hard nipples. _*Do it! Say my name!*_

Sam's body is starting to really respond to Dean's seductive taunts. He grips at Dean's short hair as he teases his nipples. _*Fuck! So good!*_ Sam arches his back. "Mmm Dean!"

 _*Damn, I'm pretty good at this!*_ Dean laughs. "I've never made a guy cum before. You're my first." He kisses Sam. "Don't worry." He kisses him again. "I got this." _*You'll never think of being with anyone else but me when I'm done.*_

 _*If I'm his first, maybe he won't want to go all the way.*_ "Whatever you want Dean. I'm not going to push you." Sam relaxes as Dean touches and kisses places all over his chest and abs. _*I can't believe I'm his first. Hell, I fucked a dude in college.*_

Dean kisses his way to Sam's leaking dick. _*This can't be too bad. Chicks have had me eat my own cum out of their mouths before. Kinky bitches.*_ He lifts Sam's cock and licks at the wet slit. He watches Sam's reaction.

Sam watches Dean lick at the wet slit of his cock and almost cums at just seeing him do that. "Fuck Dean." Sam's breathing heavy. All thoughts he had earlier fade away. His every thought right now is Dean.

Dean puts Sam's cock in his mouth as best he can. Sam's pretty big around. _*Damn you're huge!*_

Sam moans Dean's name when he feels his warm mouth engulfing his hardness. Dean is surprisingly good at this. _*Must be all the porn he watches*_ He uses his tongue very well while sucking and stroking the base of Sam's cock that Dean can't fit in to his mouth.

Dean's jaw starts hurting. _*How do porn stars make this look so easy?*_ He stops giving Sam the best blow job he could possibly give.

Sam's trying to catch his breath. _*Is he wanting me to blow him now?*_

Dean wastes no time. He lifts Sam's legs.

Sam grabs hold of his legs to keep them up. _*Oh shit!*_

Dean licks his lips slowly while looking at Sam. "I love you."

Sam lets go of his leg to touch his brothers cheek. "I love you."

 _*You have no idea.*_ Dean kisses Sam's palm right before he hikes Sam's hips higher and begins licking at Sam's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Sam's head goes back against his pillow as he relaxes and enjoys what Dean's doing. "Dean!" _*Oh this is good!*_ He moans as Dean's wet tongue works to loosen up Sam's hole. _*Feels amazing. I had no idea how good this could feel!*_ Sam rubs Dean's hair and soon relaxes into a puddle of goo.

 _*No different that eating a chick's ass, just hairier.*_ Dean notices that Sam's pucker is softer, his body is relaxed and his breathing has calmed some. Dean lubes his fingers and gently slides 2 inside Sam. "That's it Sammy. Just stay relaxed."

Sam's stays as relaxed as he can. It doesn't hurt. It's a bit uncomfortable. _*Oh, Dean's fucked some asses before. Maybe not dudes, but he knows how to give anal.*_

Dean finger fucks Sam and finds what he thinks is his prostate. _*I know where my prostate is, so I'm sure I'm hitting his right now.*_ He rubs it and watches as Sam gasps and moans.

"Dean! Oh that feels good!" Sam bites his bottom lip. _*Fuck that's good!*_

Dean scissors his fingers to open Sam up more. _*Got to stretch him more.*_ He then adds a third finger.

"Mmuh Dean." Sam's panting. "I want you now. Please?" He reaches for Dean's arm. _*Stop fingering me and fuck me already, jerk!*_

 _*Always impatient. Fuck!*_ "Okay. Hang on!" He pulls his arm away from Sam.

Sam whimpers as Dean removes his fingers. _*Hurry up!*_

Dean lubes himself. _*I hope I don't cum too quick.*_ He leans over Sam and kisses him. _*I love you.*_ He looks into Sam's eyes as he pushes his cock right into Sam. He goes all the way in. _*Fuuuuuccckkk!!!!*_

Sam's eyes get big. _*It hurts!*_ He holds his breath and his lips part as if he's about to say _*"Oh my god!"*_ but can't get the words out.

Dean doesn't move. He kisses his brother, then looks into his eyes. _*I hope I didn't hurt you.*_ "Are you okay?" _*I love you so much.*_

Sam takes some deep breaths. "I'm okay. Just give me a minute." He touches Dean's face. _*I've never seen that look on your face.*_ Sam knows it's love. "We're connected now in every way possible."

They kiss.

Sam rubs Dean's neck. "Okay." _*Move now.*_

Dean starts moving his hips. He closes his eyes for a moment and moans at how good everything feels. He opens his eyes and sees the look on Sam's face. _*I've never seen you like this.*_ He leans down and kisses his brother.

Sam gasps against Dean's lips. "Feels so good." Sam pulls Dean closer and wraps his legs high up around Dean's body. _*Can't get close enough.*_ They kiss in between gasps and moans.

"Sammy... I need." _*I need my arms around you. I need to be closer.*_ Dean pulls away and has Sam lay on his right side.

 _*I can't see your face, but okay.*_ He does what Dean wants.

Dean lies down behind Sam and lifts Sam's leg. He slides back into Sam and then embraces him in his arms while thrusting his hips. _*You're mine, Sammy.*_

Sam holds Dean's hand to his chest as Dean makes love to him. He can't see Dean's face, but he can hear him. _*Take me Dean! I'm yours!*_

"I love you so much, Sammy." Dean's laying on his right side. He lets go of Sam's hand and moves his hand all over Sam's body. "You feel so good. There's nothing better than right here and now with you." He kisses Sam's injured shoulder while playing with his nipples. _*You smell so good. Your skin's so soft. I can't get enough of you.*_

Sam closes his eyes and lets Dean wrap him up in his love. _*I love how you love me.*_ He feels Dean move his leg down so Dean can move his own leg on top of Sam's. Sam keeps his back arched toward his brother, but makes room for Dean to surround him. "I'm yours. Completely yours." _*You have no idea.*_

Dean laces his fingers with Sam's. "I was yours first." Dean speeds up his thrusts. Hot breath on Sam's shoulder. "Fuck Sam. I... " _*can't hold back!*_ Dean cums while holding Sam so tight against him. _*Fuck!*_ "Sammy." He can't breathe except to say the name he holds more precious than any other. He rides out the euphoria and spine tingling ecstasy he's finding with his one true love. _*I can't believe how much I love you. I had no idea this kind of love was even possible.*_ Dean felt Sam cum when he did.

Sam was so close to cumming when Dean sped up his hips. When Dean held him so tight and Sam felt Dean let go inside him, Sam held his throbbing cock in his hand as he too climaxed. _*Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!*_ "Oh! I'm cumming! Dean!" Sam swears he almost blacks out from how intense everything is. He basks in his state of nirvana for a short while. _*I hope Dean doesn't suddenly decide that he can no longer be this close to me.*_ Sam savors every second until Dean has to back away. _*No, don't go!*_

As soon as Dean backs away, Sam quickly turns around and pulls Dean into his arms. _*No. No. No.*_ He kisses Dean passionately. His hands pulling on him as if he's afraid Dean's going to walk out on him like a one-night-stand. "You can't leave me. Not now!"

"Hey. Hey. Hey, Sammy. Calm down." Dean holds Sam's face and one of his hands. "I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" _*How could he think I'd ever leave him now?*_

"Promise?" Sam's eyes look soulful. _*I'm so use to being disappointed.*_

Dean knows how lost they'd be without each other. _*Sweet Sammy.*_ "Do you honestly believe I could leave you after giving you my heart and soul like that?" He kisses Sam's forehead. _*Time for me to lighten the mood.*_ "You fucked with me, now you're stuck with me." He smiles.

Sam snorts. _*Cheesy.*_

They hold each other a while.

Sam thinks. _*I wish there was a way we could show our commitment to each other.*_ He takes a deep breath. "I guess I won't be able to get you a ring. I'll just hold you and when I do, know it's me remembering today, our first time together. I don't think I could love anyone or any thing more than I love you." _*Not Jessica or anyone.*_

 _*Wait!*_ "How about I give you a ring."

Sam's shocked. "What?"

Dean gets up and goes into his closet and gets out his memory chest. He Retrieves from it a silver and gold ring. "This is a family heirloom. It use to belong to Bobby." He looks into Sam's eyes. "Our Bobby." _*God, I miss him.*_

Sam looks at the ring. _*God, I miss Bobby. Did Bobby wear jewelry?*_ "I don't remember Bobby wearing this."

"He kept it in his jewelry box. It was given to him by _*wait for it*_ his boyfriend." Dean waits for Sam's reaction.

"WHAT?" _*Bullshit! No way!*_ Sam's shocked.

 _*Way!*_ "Yep. Bobby had a boyfriend after Karen died. He wouldn't tell me his name or how the guy died. He just said he loved him very much and he died on a hunt. After his boyfriend died, Bobby swore off all romantic relationships. His heart couldn't take it." Dean looks at the simple ring with no engraving. "So, you willing to wear what is now my ring?" _*I'm such a dork.*_

Sam smiles. "Hell yeah." _*Gimme MY ring.*_

Dean takes Sam's right hand. _*We don't need family asking nosy questions.*_ He places the ring on his ring finger and it fits perfectly. _*It fits!*_

Sam smiles as he looks at the ring. "It fits!" _*Wow! My brother put a ring on it! I'm such a dork.*_

"Remember, it was Bobby's ring if anyone asks." Dean kisses his soul mate. _*I'll never tire of loving you!*_

Sam makes his soul mate's kiss last a bit longer. "I'll remember. I'll remember everything." _*I'll never stop loving you.*_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
